PROJECT SUMMARY ? Overall The Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research aims to expand its role as one of the pioneering national leaders investigating how to translate diabetes research findings into real-world practice, with an emphasis on improving the quality of care and outcomes for vulnerable populations in resource-constrained settings, and reducing racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities in health. The Center is composed of: 6 Working Groups (Health Disparities and Minority Populations, Diabetes Prevention, Organization and Financing of Diabetes Care, Community Health Centers, Geriatric Diabetes, Diabetes Decision Making); 3 Methods Cores (Outcomes Improvement and Implementation Science; Quantitative Analysis; Health Disparities); a Regional/National Resource Core for ?Improving Diabetes Outcomes in Community Health Centers? led by the MidWest Clinicians' Network with the collaboration of the National Association of Community Health Centers (NACHC) and other national partners; a Core to Support Underserved or Health Disparity Populations ?Urban Diabetes Population Health? led by the Chicago Department of Public Health; an Enrichment Core that enhances and enriches diabetes translation research and training through seminars, symposia, and workshops; and a Pilot and Feasibility Program that supports innovative diabetes research that aims to translate scientific findings into real-world practice. The program nurtures new investigators and encourages collaborations and partnerships. The Center's goal is to provide core services to users and to integrate researchers into the collaborative community of diabetes translation researchers. The Center's innovative work bridges the gap between the research arena and real-world practitioners, administrators, and policymakers improving diabetes care. The Center's specific aims are: 1) To create an environment that supports innovative diabetes research to translate scientific findings into real- world practice, with a special focus on improving the care and outcomes of vulnerable populations in resource-constrained settings, and reducing racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities. 2) To serve as a regional and national research resource to Improve Diabetes Outcomes in Community Health Centers led by the MidWest Clinicians' Network in collaboration with NACHC and other national partners. 3) To support multi-level, interdisciplinary diabetes translation research to improve Urban Diabetes Population Health in collaboration with the Chicago Department of Public Health.